Looking for one thing and seeing something else
by Sable.Sayomi
Summary: Or, her hair was chocolate brown. But if you looked at it in just the right light, it could be the best color of gold. Jori. Oneshot unless you want it to be more.


Or, her hair was chocolate brown. But if you looked at it in just the right light, it could be the best color of gold.

**;;/;; Tori's POV ;;\\;;**

Jade looked at her again. And it was THAT look. The one that sent shivers up her spine. But not the bad kind. The kind that meant your stomach was in knots, but you were happy as could be because... She looked at you. She wasn't ignoring you, she wasn't mad. No... That look was of pure confusion and curiosity. The confusion said _'Why am I looking at you?_' but the curiosity said _'What's this feeling I have when looking at you?_'. Maybe she was being delusional. But she sure hoped not.

**;;/;; Flashback, Tori's POV ;;\\;;**

"Jade... You know how I like girls instead of boys?" she asked, knowing she was stalling.

"Yes Tori. Everyone knows that." The Goth looked at her sardonically. With a raised eyebrow.

"Well..."

"What?" The girl snapped.

"I maybe sort of like you?" I managed to squeak out.

Jade stared at me for a few minutes. Then she opened her mouth, like she wanted to say something. Then she closed her mouth. Then she turned on her heel, and stormed out of the infamous janitor's closet.

**;;/;; Flashback, Jade's POV ;;\\;;**

"I maybe sort of like you?" Tori squeaked out.

I stared at her. I wanted to say something, like _'Are you insane?_' or _'I like you too'_. Wait, what? Where did that come from? I so did _Not_ like Victoria Vega that way.

I noticed my mouth was open, so I closed it. Then I turned on my heel, and in a general Jade West fashion, stormed out of the janitor's closet.

**;;/;; The next day Jade's POV ;;\\;; **

I layed down on the bench I had been sitting on for awhile. It was comfortable enough. I had to think. Did I really like her back? I thought it. Didn't I? Or was that just a response to her? Was I being polite through my thoughts? I scoffed. Yeah right; that was too much of a stretch.

I suddenly sat up. I saw something out of the corner of my eyes, my heartbeat quickening. What had that been? It had looked like a flash of chocolate brown hair. It couldn't have been that she had followed me all the way out here, but... What was there to stop her?

I got up off my bench, and went to see what I thought I saw. I stopped at the tree that the hair had disappeared behind. There was a girl sitting just beyond it. I couldn't see her from my bench because there were bushes in my way. Tori Vega.

"Tori?" I asked quietly.

She jumped, spinning around to look at me. "I... You... You weren't supposed to see me."

I smiled. "Try hiding faster next time." She nodded. "Did you follow me all the way out here?" I questioned.

"Maybe..." Her blush gave her away.

"Tori."

"Okay, yes. But only because... well you never said anything back. And you've looked so confused ever since I told you. I was just worried."

Tori? Worried about me? I guess it wasn't that much of a stretch. She's always been nice to me even when I was mean to her. I guess that what I lik- No. I don't like Tori that way.

"Jade?" She was looking up at me.

"I'm okay. Just... Conflicted. How'd you know I was here anyway?"

"Well ever since you broke up with Beck... You seemed to always go to the park."

It was true. The park was a safe place to me. I always came here, even before I broke up with Beck. Why did I do that anyway? Beck had always been nice enough. But not as nice as T- dang it! Why did I keep thinking about her? I made a frustrated noise while Tori watched me silently. I sat down next to her.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"It's your answer."

"Oh.." She smiled then blushed.

"Just oh?" I raised an eyebrow teasingly.

She stuck her tongue out at me. I gasped, faking mad as I tackled her to the ground from my sitting position. "Take it back, Tori!"

"Never!" she yelled.

"Well then... I'll just have to get you!" I yelled back, tickling her all over.

"J-Jade! S-st-stop! P-please!"

"Take it back!" I demanded, redoubling my attack.

"F-fine! I t-take it ba-ck!" She gasped, laughing.

I sat back and allowed her up. She continued giggling for a few more seconds before sitting up. She was blushing. "Jade."

"Hm?"

"What was that for?"

"Why, you stuck your tongue out at me!" I said, doing my little imitation from her. I knew she didn't sound like that but it was fun to tease her.

She got an irritated look on her face. "I don't talk like that!"

I lifted my hands up, palms out. "I know, I know."

"Jade?" she leaned close to me.

"Hm?"

"Would you mind if I... Tried something?" She asked quietly. She was scooted closer to me.

"Uhm... W-well... Okay..."

"Okay?" she smiled, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Okay." I answered.

She leaned in and kissed me gently, moving up onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, twisting my hands in her hair as I kissed her back. Her arms tightened around me and she tried to have as little distance in between us as possible.

Then she made a small, surprised sound and pulled back. I frowned. Why did she pull back? Wait... I just kissed Tori Vega. Tori Vega, the girl. Jade West kissed a girl. And she liked it.

"My phone vibrated." She said guiltily, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh."

"Just oh?" She quoted me, smirking.

I stuck my tongue out at her, completely in character. She tackled me with her legs wrapped around my waist. Except she didn't tickle me. She kissed me. Hard.

"Tori!" I yelled. The sound was muffled.

She pulled back anyway. "What?" She whined.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "We're not even going out, you know."

"Right. I sorta forgot."

I chuckled and pushed her off me gently. She looked hurt. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Ja-ade! Please?"

"Please what?" I had to try hard not to laugh, maintaining the innocent look.

"Please will you... Go out... with me?" She asked hesitantly.

I chuckled then. "You didn't have to ask."

She glared at me teasingly.

"Okay, okay." I relented. "Yes, we can."

She cheered, sounding like Cat. "Yay!"

I stood up, and held out my hand to help her up. "My only question is, do we tell?"

"I have no problem with it. Everyone already knows about me. But what about you, Jade?"

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but..." I pulled her out onto the sidewalk of the park. "I don't particularly care what people think." I kept her close to me and kissed her gently. In front of everyone in the park. I heard a collection of 'Awe's' and wolf-whistles. I smirked and pulled back from her.

Her eyes were wide. "Jade... Wow."

She layed her head on my shoulder, taking my hand. I can't believe she could walk like that, it seemed uncomfortable. Wait a second. "Where are we going?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Umm." She straightened up, but didn't let go of my hand. "I don't really know. Did y- wait, never mind. You did."

"Hm?"

"You walked here. I remember because I followed you."

"Oh yeah... Well my house isn't that far from here." I cringed slightly. Why did I say that? My dad would kill me if I came home with a girl.

"So we could get your car and go somewhere?"

"Yeah. But where?" We could just get my car and go. I always kept my keys in my pocket anyway.

"Anywhere as long as it's with you."

"Someone's sounding like a cheesy movie girl. Or one of the ones that die first in a horror flick."

"It's not cheesy if I mean it."

"Is it not?"

"Nope." Tori smiled up at me confidently. I leaned down and kissed her gently. "Let's go, then."

**;;/;; Years later, Jade's POV ;;\\;;**

"And that is how I ended up with the best girlfriend ever." I smiled down at the child.

"Aunt Jade?"

"Yes, Leila?"

"Where did you and Aunt Tori go?"

"We- we uh. We went to the movies."

"Oh." Jade knew Leila knew she was lying. But Leila wouldn't push it.

"Oh Aunt Jade~" Tori's voice called to her from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, Leila." Jade got up without even waiting for the child's reply.

"Yes, Auntie Tori?"

"When we get done babysitting for Beck and Cat, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere sounds just about right."

"Someone's quoting."

"Someone really meant it."

"Okay, okay." I held my hands up in surrender. When I was defenseless, Tori pecked my lips quickly. "Hey! No fair!"

"No one said I have to be fair." Tori smirked.

"Touché." I gave in. "You're really pushing it on these quotes though."

"Nonsense. No one knows when we said them but us."

**A/N: Awe! So, you guys have this piece of fluff I wrote instead of another chapter for End of the World or Creatures. But anyone who reads End of the World needs to be tortured for a few days on what I did with Robbie. And Creatures… I never planned on dragging that out. So I don't know where I'm going with it. So yeah. You get this instead. Be tortured ;). Review!**


End file.
